Soul In The Wind
by Xander3
Summary: A girl finds that she has a unique gift and with it, will go on to help Valdemar. Chapter One UP!!


Author's note: First of all, I don't own the wonderful world of Valdemar, all law and business rights belong to Mercedes Lackey. *all hail and bow to her* BUT, I do own this story. No stealing or posting on other sites. Just for your reading pleasure here at fanfiction.net. Now for my part. Hey everyone! I'm such a Valdemar freak that I've decided to write my own fanfic for it. When I read _Burning Brightly_ two years ago, I loved it greatly but one thing has somehow been stuck in my since forever. Lavan said he saw a herald who was a wind rider. I've always thought this over for some reason. How could this Gift be special to anyone at all? Well, I think I have come up with the answer. Here is my stab at a story that I hope that will be accepted by all the readers here. Please Read and Review to see if I should write more or just keep on with my musings within my head.

  
  
"Samantha! Where are you?" When Samantha didn't respond, the voice sent out a shrill scream of frustration. "How can you do this to me? I'm your best friend! Come out!" Geneve said, irritated by the fact that her "best friend" was acting like a child of a lesser age. _I swear! This girl is going to make me have to go to the Healers if she hides any longer. We are only sixteen, but she acts as if she was her younger brother's age. I might have to use the same tactics on her that her brother usually receives. Ahh! I won't do it though. I've known her ever since we were little children. We know about each other's secrets and everything. I just wish she would grow up a little like she used to act._

Geneve's feelings were evident in her face and her gate. She went around Samantha's father's estate in look for the impish girl. She right out told Samantha that she would come back to Samantha's room to get her after she talked with Renaldo._ Ever since Renaldo gave me that shawl, Samantha has acted differently. Why can't I have a suitor and not her? We are both of age to go get bonded. Why can't she accept this? This new Samantha has got me on edge. Why can't she be happy for me? It is the neighboring landlord's heir for Havens sake! Once I get my eyes on her, she'll get the tongue lashing that only I can give her._ Geneve's mind wandered about as she continued on her search for Samantha. She had searched all through the holding and stable. "I'm going to find you Samantha!" she screamed out in exasperation. 

* * * 

Samantha didn't hear the summons calling out for her. She sat down near the edge of one of the cliffs near the lake that was part of her Father's property. She watched the waves as they rippled passed the surface of the water. The wind shuffled the spring leaves and made sweet promises to her. Her blonde hair fluttered over her pale green eyes, each tress tickling her cheek in a pleasant way. She reached up with her right hand and took some of her hair and placed it behind her ear. She let out a soft sigh._ I don't want Geneve to leave me. How can a boy come along and separate the best of friends? Doesn't Renaldo see that I need her as much as she needs me? We have been together since forever. I know I'm acting immature. I should be happy for her. This is one of the happiest moments of her life. Why am I acting this way? It can't be helped I guess._

Samantha stood up from her spot and patted the grass and dust off of her dress. It billowed in the wind freely. Her mind settled as she watched the waves splash upon the shore, making a soft and tranquil melody that calmed her soul. A peace came over her as something within her told her that she was free. It only lasted but for a second.

Out from the trees behind her came a rustling of the branches of the orchid trees. Samantha turned around at the disturbance. Her calm had came and gone with the wind. She waited patiently to see who was to come. It was her best friend, Geneve. She looked pretty angry and upset at her. Samantha turned around quickly to "look" over the lake once again. She knew what was to come, and she didn't want to face the fury. _She is going to lecture me. I know she is. Oh Havens above, let this be over quickly._ She could hear the loud breathing of her friend as she got closer, waiting for a doom that did not want to come quickly. _Maybe I can explain this to her before she has to say anything._

"Geneve, I ca," Samantha was stopped shortly with the guttural scream that came from somewhere deep within Geneve. _OH MY GOD! I'm going to die!_

* * *

Geneve was fuming. It had been three candle marks since the search for her elusive "best friend" had started. She had looked all over the estate twice and then thought up of this very place last. The cliff was forbidden by the word of the Langenfield Lord, which happened to be Samantha's father. _How did I know that I would find her here? She should just throw me over the edge if she keeps on behaving this way to me. She is so going to get it. _Geneve was breathing hard from over exertion trying to find Samantha. Sweat speckled her brow and neck. "You. There. Stay where you are. I don't want to hear an excuse from your lips. How can you do this to me? Your best friend, me, Geneve. I've looked all over you father's estate trying to find you. You had me worried sick. You are acting just like your younger brother. What am I supposed to think when you go off whenever Renaldo comes by? Do you hate him that much? I'm in love with this man, and we are betrothed. I would love it if you just gave him a chance. He's not taking me away from you if that is what you're thinking. You just made me so angry now! What has changed?"

Geneve felt tears flowing from her eyes as she said her thoughts out loud for the first time. Samantha turned slowly around with her own tears in her eyes. Her wine colored dress fluttered with the wind. Her head was down and were covered with mud coated hands. She most probably hid tears of her own. She looked through her hands and smeared some of the mud on her attractive face. "I don't mean to hurt you in any way Geneve. I know you love him. I love you. I love you like the sister that I never had. I don't want to lose anything that we have. I know he's great. You will someday become the great lady of his estate. I won't be much of anything. It's hard for me to express what I feel inside. It's like a piece of me is going to break off when you will leave me. I will not be whole again. I think all the time about how I will be affected. It going to be hard at first but I'm slowly getting used to the idea that you won't be here much of the time when you do get bonded. I'm afraid of being alone. I have always had my great friend beside me when the times were bad and when the times were good. I hope you can forgive me for all the trouble that I have caused you over all this time. What a great way to spend our final days together. I love you Geneve. Promise me that we will always be close." Samantha took her hands away from her face and looked directly at Geneve with a small smile. There was sincerity in what she said and in her eyes. They overflowed with love for Geneve. Geneve could never stay mad at the girl. She raised her hands and said, "Come here brat, give me a hug. I finally feel like I know what's going on behind that mane of blonde you have there. Of course I promise to you that I will be close to you. Just try and stop me." Geneve smiled and started her way to Samantha.

* * *

Samantha heard exactly what she needed to hear from Geneve. She felt as if a great weight has been lifted off her back. She told how she truly felt to her friend and comrade. The wind picked up a bit, making the leaves and both the girls' dresses to flap with the tempo of the wind. Hair unmade themselves and the two girls walked to each other with arms out stretched. For some reason, she wasn't making the normal amount of progress towards her friend that she would have in normal conditions. She was being stopped from going any further for some reason. _What's happening? Why can't I go forward? Geneve doesn't seem to notice that I'm not moving towards her anymore. Oh Havens, what is happening? _The wind picked up a little more. Leaves from the orchid trees flew from their branches and danced about the two girls. Samantha looked from side to side to see if she was caught on anything but she wasn't. She was sent into a type of shock when she found herself being pushed backwards. Her legs pushed her towards her friend but no progress was being made at all. Geneve finally took notice. "Samantha? What are you doing? Why are you moving away from me?" Samantha looked bewildered for a second and looked up to her friend's face. "I don't know what's happening? I'm being pushed backwards somehow. Grab me!" Samantha looked back and saw that she was heading towards the cliff. She tried with all her might to move forward again but it was useless. She was gaining speed and was soon going to go over the edge. 

Geneve picked up her pace. "Are you doing this Samantha? You truly don't feel the way you just said, do you? You're doing this on purpose." Her emotions were spilling over onto the surface. The tears that were there only a second ago came back up. Samantha couldn't believe what was going on. "I'm not doing this! Help me! Geneve, Help me! I'm close to the edge." Her face was showing shock and an urgency to get out of this situation. Geneve hurried towards her, closing the distance that was held between them. "I'm coming Samantha!" The wind picked up a little more then. Samantha's footing on the edge went, and she fell off the face of the cliff. Samantha screamed for her friend. "GENEVE!" Geneve ran to grab the flailing hand, but she didn't make it. She just saw her best friend fall off the cliff. "SAMANTHA!" 


End file.
